The Big 3 0
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot Oliver's turning 30 and is not too pleased. Clark is determined to make this birthday a good one and show Oliver the upside of aging. ClarkOliver, mm, slash


I wrote this for a friend's birthday a little while ago. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know:)

**Story**: The Big 3-0  
**Pairing/Characters**: Clark/Oliver  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything  
**Warning**: slash  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: Oliver's turning 30 and he's not very pleased. Clark is determined to make his birthday a good one, showing him the upside of aging.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the large windows in the bedroom of the Clock Tower, stirring one Clark Kent out of sleep. Shifting slightly, he couldn't prevent a smile from taking over his face when he heard a moan.

Looking at the figure next to him, Clark smiled warmly. Waking up next to Oliver Queen, who was gloriously naked and snuggled against the blankets, was a feeling he would never get enough of.

Propping himself on his elbow, he was content just watching Oliver sleep. The man was beautiful- awake, sleeping, naked or clothed. And there were days when Clark just wondered how he got so lucky.

Their relationship had begun as a friendship, with Oliver dating one of his best friends. Over the time that Oliver resided in Metropolis, Clark got to know him and trust him. However, his feelings at the time were fully platonic.

When the blonde took off, Clark did miss him, just because it was nice having another friend around. But the two of them didn't keep in touch very often, only calling each other when it had to do with their mission. Many tips Oliver gave him helped him track down the Zoners.

Then Clark's life changed completely. His mom moved to Washington DC, replacing a recently murdered Senator in Congress. That was only the beginning. He was forced to fight a Phantom that stole his DNA and had his powers. If that wasn't bad enough, Lana died and Chloe had almost died, in the process of saving Lois.

It turned out that his best friend had been affected by the meteors and now was a mutant, with healing abilities. Chloe had been in denial for a while but finally, he got her to accept it and she was better off.

Lana's death hit him hard, but he was happy that at least she knew his secret before she died. Lex was put in jail but he was out soon enough and Clark wasn't the least bit surprised. He knew if Lex was behind it, there was no way he would ever be convicted.

Then, to make matters even more confusing, he found that he wasn't the last Kryptonian. No, he had a cousin. Jor-El had a brother named Zor-El and his daughter, Kara, had been sent to Earth the same time that he was.

Her ship had crashed but the explosion of the Reeves Dam had released her. She had been in stasis for more than 20 years so even though she should be older than him, due to the fact she didn't age while underwater, she was 19.

Truth be told, he was happy to have family around. Kara was different than him, a lot more reckless with her abilities and to top it off, she could fly. In fact, she was the one who taught him how to finally get control of his flying.

But even having her around, he felt that his world was shifting too quickly.

That was when Oliver Queen made a reappearance in his life.

Just having Oliver around seemed to make everything better. The blonde listened patiently as Clark filled him in on what was going on. He was extremely sympathetic as Clark finally opened up and confessed the truth of his origins, vowing to him never to tell a soul. Surprisingly, Clark believed him.

Oliver had come into his life and somehow, earned his trust faster than anyone had ever before. Something about Oliver just made Clark want to open up.

It was Oliver Clark went to when he was considering returning to school and it was Oliver who encouraged him. Oliver was the one who helped him pick out his major and supported him when he settled on journalism, saying that Clark could do anything he set his mind to.

And every time it seemed the world was closing in, it was Oliver he went to. Never once did Oliver push him away, always welcoming him in and offering him advice when he needed it. Oliver stood by him through good times and bad. With his support, he graduated from college early, the same time he would've graduated if he had stayed in school.

Seeing Oliver in the crowd as he got his diploma made him all giddy inside. He had invited Oliver to the graduation but he wasn't sure if he'd show up, not knowing if the blonde would appreciate the attention he would undeniably receive.

But as Clark made it up to the stage, his eyes immediately searched out his mother. To his surprise, sitting next to her was Oliver, clapping and cheering as loud as anyone. Their eyes met and that was when Clark realized it.

He was in love with Oliver Queen.

It was a harsh reality to face up to and how he made it through the rest of graduation with a straight face, he still did not recall.

However, he found that he wasn't opposed to the idea nor was he has shocked as he should be.

Part of him wondered if Oliver could ever reciprocate his feelings but he was saddened as he knew that the blonde had never proved to be anything but straight.

What was even worse was that he wouldn't even have any time to stay and find out. The real reason that he had been working so hard to complete his degree was that so he could fulfill the vow he made after Raya's death.

With the Zoners gone and his education completed, Clark was ready to work on his destiny. His training had been pushed away long enough.

So he spoke with Jor-El and they set a date for his leaving. Saying goodbye was hard but the hardest part was explaining to Oliver why he was leaving.

He could still remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Clark grinned as the remaining people left. His mom insisted on throwing him a huge graduation bash and he couldn't refuse her anything. _

_However, a part of him was dreading the day coming to a close, because he knew that it was one day closer to him leaving for his training. _

_He had finally completed college and now, it was time to learn about his heritage. Too many times he had been in close encounters and he knew if he had the knowledge he was supposed to, he would've been better off. _

_His mom and Chloe had already been informed and they were sad to see him go but they both knew it was a long time coming. _

_There was still one more person he needed to tell . . ._

"_Clark," a voice came from behind him. He spun around to see the man he was thinking walking toward him. _

"_Hi Oliver," he said, smiling. Clark knew that if it wasn't for Oliver, he wouldn't be here. The man had been such a great friend over the years and Clark was grateful to have him in his life. _

_Recently, he had realized that his feelings were more than just friendship. Somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love for Oliver. Only to have to leave for an unknown period of time. Jor-El had already warned him his training would take a while. _

"_What's with the long face?" Oliver questioned. "You should be celebrating."_

"_I am," Clark insisted, but the lie was obvious. _

"_You're sad," Oliver observed. "What's wrong, Clark?" _

"_Nothing's wrong," Clark said. Glancing around the now empty hall, he smiled. "I'm really happy . . . this party was a lot of fun." _

"_That it was," Oliver agreed. _

"_I'm really glad you came," Clark said sincerely. _

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world," Oliver declared. Then he frowned. "You know your attempts to distract me from the main issue are futile, right? I still want to know what's up with you." _

_Clark looked around the room. "Come on, we have to talk." _

"_Okay," Oliver agreed, looking unsure at the expression on Clark's face. _

"_Not here," Clark told him. "We need to go somewhere more private." _

"_We can go back to my place if you like," Oliver suggested. Clark nodded. _

_Finding his mom, he said a quick goodbye. She knew what he was going to do and shooed him out, saying she didn't need any help cleaning up. _

_The ride to the penthouse was one in silence and when they got there, Clark was a bundle of nerves. How could he tell his man goodbye? This man who had come to mean everything to him . . . how could he walk away from him? _

_They reached the main living room and Clark took a seat nervously. Oliver sat next to him. _

"_All right, Clark, spill it," Oliver commanded. _

"_I just . . . Oliver," Clark said, swallowing hard. "This is hard for me." _

"_Is everything okay?" Oliver asked, concern evident in his tone. _

"_Everything's fine," Clark assured him. "For the most part, anyway." He took a deep breath. "Oliver, you know of my origins." Oliver nodded. "When my parents sent me here, I was really young and my memories of Krypton are nonexistent."_

"_And?" Oliver questioned. _

"_My father sent me here because he knew that Krypton would soon reach its end and he wanted to make sure his only son survived," Clark told him, even though he knew Oliver knew that part. "He did, however, take measures to make sure that I had information on my planet." _

"_How did he do that?" Oliver asked. _

"_He built a fortress in the Arctic," Clark said. "It contains all the memories of my biological father. Now it's time for me to go learn about my heritage." _

"_You're leaving?" Oliver asked. He could hear the sadness in Oliver's tone. _

"_I need to, Ollie," Clark said slowly. "It's my training . . . to fully get a hold of my abilities and learn about my heritage, this is what I have to do. I've been putting it off for a long time and there were incidents, such as the Zoners and Zod, where the knowledge could've helped me. I can't wait any longer."_

"_That's why you were so eager to graduate early," Oliver said, his voice barely a whisper. But Clark picked it up. "You knew your training was approaching." _

_Clark didn't have to respond; his silence was answer enough. _

"_How long will you be gone?" Oliver wanted to know. _

"_A while," Clark replied. "I don't know how long . . . Jor-El said it will be not be a short amount of time." _

"_Can you contact anyone?" Oliver asked. _

_Clark shook his head. "I don't think so. The Arctic is pretty isolated." _

_He heard a choked sob and immediately, raised his eyes to meet Oliver's. Oliver's lovely brown eyes were filled with tears and his heart felt as if it had been stabbed. _

_When the first tear fell, Clark's eyes filled with tears and spilled over. Unable to stop himself, he pulled Oliver into his arms, holding him tightly. _

_Oliver clung to him, unwilling to let go and Clark knew he would be content in staying in the blonde's embrace forever. Too bad it wasn't meant to be. Why did fate have to separate them like this? _

_Reluctantly, Clark pulled away, wiping the tears away from Oliver's face, caressing the soft skin._

_Oliver cupped his face in his hands, brushing away Clark's own tears with his thumbs. _

"_I'm sorry," Oliver said softly. "I didn't meant to break down like that." _

"_Don't apologize," Clark said hoarsely. _

"_When are you leaving?" Oliver asked, dropping his hands. _

"_In one week," Clark admitted. _

_Oliver's shoulders slumped. "I'm going to miss you so much, Clark." _

"_I'm going to miss you too," Clark said tearfully. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten through these past few years . . ."_

_Brown eyes met green once again and Oliver hesitated for a moment but seemed to make a decision, moving closer to Clark. _

"_Oliver?" Clark questioned but the Oliver just smiled sadly. _

"_Please don't hate me for this," he pleaded. _

"_Hate you for what?" Clark started to ask but he was cut off . . . by Oliver's lips closing over his own. _

_Clark was taken aback for a moment but reciprocated to the kiss quickly. He could feel Oliver pouring all his emotions into that kiss and responded with equal fervor. The kiss was better than he ever imagined and as Oliver's tongue made its way into Clark's mouth, Clark couldn't hold back a moan. _

_When the need for air aroused, they separated, Oliver resting his forehead against Clark's. _

"_How long?" Clark asked, trying to catch his breath. _

"_Too long," Oliver confessed. _

"_Why now?" Clark whispered. _

"_Because I couldn't let you leave me without know how much I love you," Oliver answered. Seeing Clark's bewildered expression, he added, "Yes, Clark Kent, I'm in love with you." _

"_I love you too," Clark told him, smiling at the shock on Oliver's face. "I really love you." _

_Oliver shook his head. "And now you're going . . . how is this fair?" _

"_It's not fair," Clark agreed. "But I promise, I'll be back one day . . . and maybe if you feel the same way then . . ."_

"_I will always feel this way," Oliver said passionately. "I'll wait for you." _

"_I don't want to make you wait," Clark argued. "I don't know when I'll return." _

"_Doesn't matter," Oliver proclaimed. "I'll wait forever . . . you're it for me, Clark. And whenever you return, I will still love you. If you still feel the same way . . ."_

_Clark quickly captured Oliver's lips, effectively silencing him. _

_Breaking apart, he told him, "You're it for me too . . . and I will look for you as soon as I return." _

"_You better," Oliver said, a smile tugging at his lips. It was so beautiful that Clark couldn't resist kissing him again. _

_This time when they broke apart, he trailed kisses down Oliver's neck, exploring the expanse of the blonde's back with his hands. He wanted to touch, wanted to feel every part of Oliver. Hearing Oliver moan as he hit a sensitive spot, he brought his lips back to the blonde's. _

_Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, he whispered. "Make love to me tonight." _

_Oliver pulled away, and searched Clark's expression. "Clark?" _

"_Please don't make me leave," Clark requested. "I need you, Oliver . . . all of you. Please, before I go, I need to be with you at least once." _

"_I don't want you to do anything you'll regret," Oliver stated. _

"_I won't regret this," Clark said. "I could never regret doing anything with you . . ." _

_Oliver nodded, his eyes burning with pure love. Standing up, he held out his hand and Clark too the offered hand. _

_They slowly made their way to Oliver's bedroom and Clark was nervous as hell. But Oliver was gentle and let Clark set the pace. Soon, it was easy to just let his anxiety go and allow his desire for Oliver to take over. _

_As they fell on the bed, Clark knew that even if he had to leave, the memory of this night would carry him through and will give him the strength to make it through, returning to Oliver once again. _

Clark smiled at the memory. Most of the next week had been spent with Oliver but that didn't make his final goodbye any easier.

Both had been in tears. Clark had saved that goodbye for last and when he walked out the door, he didn't look back because if he knew he saw Oliver, he would never leave.

His training had gone off well but the blonde was never far from his mind. He had learned a lot and didn't regret going for a second. But that didn't mean he didn't miss Oliver like crazy.

It would be approximately ten and a half months before he made it back to Oliver. And no reunion had ever been sweeter.

_Clark exited the Fortress, bursting with knowledge and amazed at all he had learned. It had been long and some parts were harder than others but it had been well worth it. He had discovered so much about himself and his roots. _

_His people were highly advanced and apparently, there was even more to the Fortress than he suspected .He had arrived in a barren Arctic castle but left a place full of technology beyond his wildest imagination. _

_Now, though, he was more than ready to go home. And his heart jumped at seeing a particular person. Ten and a half months hadn't changed his feelings, only intensified them, and he needed to be back in Oliver's arms. _

_Hopefully, the blonde hadn't forgotten him. Pushing the worries away, he made his way to the farm. His mom was there and she seemed shocked to see him but that shock quickly faded, making room for pure joy. _

_Clark spent a lot of time with his mom, catching up and telling her all about his training. Chloe stopped by, just to check on his mom and seeing him, she was overjoyed as well. _

_Eventually, he did leave, promising he would be back. But there was one more person he just had to see and he couldn't wait any longer. His mom and Chloe both knew about what happened between Oliver and him so they understood. _

_Chloe was quick to inform him that Oliver was in Metropolis and should be in the penthouse. Clark grinned and thanked her. _

_Within minutes, he was at the penthouse. It was late but he couldn't get himself to wait until the morning. The elevator ride seemed to go on forever but when he opened the doors, entering the room he knew so well, his heart was in his throat. Scanning the penthouse, he found that Oliver was in his bedroom. _

_Carefully, he made his way toward the bedroom and opening the door, he smiled seeing Oliver fast asleep. Tip toeing to Oliver's bedside, Clark crouched down. _

_Stroking the blonde's soft locks, he placed a gentle kiss on Oliver's forehead. _

_He watched as the blonde stirred, brown eyes opening. Seeing Clark, he sat up. _

"_Clark?" he whispered. _

"_Hi there," Clark greeted him. _

"_You're really here?" Oliver asked, reaching for Clark. Taking Oliver's hand in his own, he entwined their fingers and nodded. _

"_I'm here," Clark confirmed. _

_Oliver scooted over, pulling Clark on the bed next to him. Removing his shoes, he got in, making himself comfortable next to Oliver. _

"_I'm so glad you're back," Oliver said happily. "I missed you." _

"_I missed you too," Clark said, "I just got back today . . . I know it's late but I had to see you." Oliver smiled warmly. _

"_Oliver," Clark said hesitatingly. "I don't know how you feel . . . but I want to know that my feelings haven't changed." _

_He wasn't able to say much more because Oliver's mouth was on his. Clark gave himself to the kiss, exploring every inch of the blonde's mouth, taking as much as he could get. It had been too long since he had this and he missed the taste of Oliver. _

_Oliver pulled away and grinned. "I'm still in love with you, Clark. I told you before . . . this is it for me. And now that you're back, you can bet that I'm never going to let you go." _

_Clark felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. "I love you . . . and I have no plans to go anywhere." _

"_Good," Oliver said and in one swift move, pulled Clark on top of him. Meeting Oliver's lips again, Clark finally felt at peace. Now he was home. _

Ever since then, the duo had been inseparable. It was Oliver who had helped him form his alter ego, "Superman". Lois had given him that name, due to the fact that the crest of his family looked like an "S". Oliver wasn't too pleased that his costume didn't include a mask but he decided to wear a pair of glasses as Clark Kent.

He quickly got a job at The Daily Planet. Perry White being the editor-in-chief definitely helped him. However, he did get partnered with Lois, which wasn't easy because Lois was highly against being "saddled down with a partner". But after a few trying weeks, they managed to get along just fine.

Also, he got invited to join The Justice League. Oliver's team had expanded, joining forces with Batman, who ended up being none other than billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, and his people to form an even bigger league. And he was only too thrilled to work side by side with his lover.

The League was great and he loved his job. His life was perfect and he never imagined that his life would work out like this.

Feeling soft lips pressed against his, he snapped back to reality, and responded to the lips that were currently exploring his own.

Separating slowly, he grinned at his now awake lover. Oliver was looking at him, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Good morning," Clark said.

"Good morning," Oliver replied, a smile gracing his handsome features.

Clark grinned happily. "Guess what tomorrow is?"

Oliver cringed. "Thursday?"

"No," Clark exclaimed, laughing, "It's your birthday, silly."

"I would rather forget," Oliver said, pouting. "I'm going be 30."

"And you only get hotter with age," Clark told him.

Oliver raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm serious," Clark said.

"You're biased," Oliver replied, amused.

"Hardly," Clark said, scoffing. "Everyone can see how sexy you are . . . don't think I don't notice all those people staring when we're out together."

"They're staring at you, love," Oliver said, a smile returning to his face.

Clark snorted. "No, they wish they were me . . . so they could be with you." He smiled smugly. "Suckers."

Oliver burst into laughter. "You're awful."

"Not what you were saying last night," Clark said, leering.

"I think I've rubbed off on you," Oliver murmured.

"In more ways than one," Clark agreed, capturing the willing lips of his lover, engaging him in a passionate kiss.

"You're not going to work today, are you?" Oliver asked when they separated.

"Nope, I have the week off," Clark reminded him. "Tomorrow is your birthday!"

"Can we just forget that?" Oliver suggested, trailing a finger down his chest. "And concentrate on more . . . interesting things?"

Clark grinned. "No way."

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "Clark, you do remember what I said about not making a big deal out of my birthday, right?"

"Hmm," Clark said, pretending to be oblivious, "I don't remember that."

"Clark," Oliver said warningly.

Pecking his lips quickly, Clark got out of bed. "Don't worry about it Ollie."

"With you, I never know what to expect," Oliver said, warily, climbing out of bed too.

"Well, for now," Clark said suggestively, "How about you join me in the shower? I'm pretty sure you'll know what to expect . . ."

Oliver smiled mischievously. "I'm all for that."

"Come along then Mr. Queen," Clark said, making his way to the bathroom.

"Right behind you, Mr. Kent," Oliver replied, following him.

They ended up spending more than an hour in the shower but Clark had no complaints. Both Oliver and he were so busy that he cherished moments like this, where they could just be together.

The rest of the day was spent with Oliver, both enjoying each other's company. No mentions of Oliver's birthday was brought up, Clark afraid of upsetting his lover.

He knew that his boyfriend didn't have much interest in his own birthday but Clark was determined to make it special.

If Oliver suspected something was up, he didn't say anything. And Clark was relieved because he wanted his surprise to stay a surprise.

The day passed by quickly and when night fell, Clark was having a hard time keeping himself calm. But he managed to be cool.

Morning arrived and Clark was out of bed early. Careful not to wake his lover, he slipped out of bed, getting dressed quietly and made his way to the kitchen. Today was Oliver's birthday and one thing was for certain: Oliver would not know what hit him.

Oliver awoke slowly, reaching out for Clark. To his surprise, he found nothing but bed sheet. Opening his eyes fully, he frowned, seeing the empty spot where his lover should be.

Then he remembered the day. _Oh, God, I'm 30. _Oliver had never had a problem with aging but 30 . . . it was just a milestone that he didn't want to think about.

Clark was all excited about his birthday though and he tried to remain positive but it was difficult. It was easy for his lover, Clark was still in his early twenties. He didn't have to think about 30 for a long time.

Preparing to get up and face the day, he heard footsteps and couldn't help the smile at the sight before him. Clark was holding a tray of food and watching him with a loving look in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" Clark said cheerfully. "I brought you breakfast in bed." Settling down the tray in front of him, he beamed.

Oliver nearly groaned at the sight of all the delicious food. Clark had really gone all out and made all his favorites. His boyfriend was an excellent chef, having been taught by his mom, but he had really gone all out.

"Thank you, my love," Oliver said, "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I already ate," Clark replied. "Enjoy! The day is only beginning."

For once, he didn't say anything, just indulged in the heavenly food in front of him. After breakfast, Oliver and Clark took their time showering and getting dressed.

As the day progressed, Oliver was a little suspicious. His boyfriend was cheerful but he wasn't acting out of the norm. Did he really listen to Oliver and not do anything? He found himself a little disappointed but tried to keep up a happy front.

That was, until five o' clock, when Clark pushed him into the bedroom and handed him a suit to wear.

"We are going out," Clark declared.

"Going out?" Oliver asked.

Clark nodded enthusiastically but wouldn't tell him where.

Knowing it was pointless to persist, Oliver changed and met Clark out in the living room. Clark had changed his clothes too and his boyfriend looked gorgeous.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Oliver questioned and Clark just shook his head.

"No way," Clark said happily. "In fact, you can't know either." Pulling out a silk handkerchief, he tied it over Oliver's eyes.

"Oh come on, Clark," Oliver said, "Isn't this a little much?"

"Just relax my love," Clark stated. "It will be well worth it."

Oliver didn't argue and let Clark lead him downstairs. He knew they were entering a limo and felt it start to move.

_What is Clark up to? _Sensing his anxiety, Clark brushed his lips against Oliver's.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon," Clark assured him.

True to his word, they reached their destination in twenty minutes. Clark escorted Oliver out of the limo and Oliver couldn't help but feel weird. He was really putting himself in Clark's hands and though he trusted his boyfriend, he hated not knowing where they were heading. The handkerchief made him feel extremely vulnerable and he didn't like that feeling.

Hearing a door open, he let himself be led inside. Slowly, he felt Clark remove the handkerchief and Oliver looked around. The room was dark. Clark switched on a light and then . ..

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER!"

Oliver gasped at the scene before him. In a large hall, decorated with banners and streamers and a large sign with the words "Happy Birthday Oliver" was all the people he cared most about. The League members, Clark's mom, Chloe and many of his other friends.

Oliver turned to his boyfriend. "Clark?"

"Surprise," Clark whispered.

Oliver couldn't help the grin that threatened to spread across his face. His boyfriend had planned so much and all for him. Quickly pressing his lips to Clark's, he smiled.

"Thank you," Oliver said softly. "For doing this for me."

"I love you," Clark said. "And I was more than happy to." Tugging at Oliver's hand, he said, "Come on, there's a lot more people who want to see you."

Nodding his head, he followed Clark and joined the crowd, all wishing him a happy birthday and chattering excitedly.

The party was a blast and Oliver found himself having a great time. It went on for hours and as Clark and he ushered the last guests out, Oliver looked adoringly at his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Oliver said again. "This was incredible."

"Your surprise isn't over yet," Clark told him. "Come on." Oliver had no choice but to follow him back to the limo.

Once back at the penthouse, Oliver asked, "What are you doing Clark?"

"No questions," Clark said. "It's a surprise."

"Clark," Oliver protested. "You've done so much already . . ."

But Clark didn't respond and as the doors to the elevator opened, Oliver found out why.

The penthouse was decorated too, covered end to end with roses of all colors. A table for two was in the middle of the room.

"Clark," Oliver breathed. "When did you . . ."

"You were distracted with the guests," Clark told him, "And it gave me enough time to do this. Call it our own private celebration."

"How did I get so lucky with you?" Oliver asked.

"We're both lucky," Clark replied, a warm smile on his face. Oliver and Clark made their way to the table and Oliver took a seat.

"We had dinner so I thought this was an appropriate time for dessert," Clark said.

He pulled out a variety of desserts and Oliver nearly licked his lips at the sight of the chocolate mousse cake.

Clark knew he had a weakness for chocolate and all the desserts looked wonderful.

They enjoyed their dessert together and Clark gave him his present. The card made Oliver laugh. It was titled "30 Great Reasons about Turning 30". Clark had made it himself and it definitely cheered him out of his turning 30 blues. Afterwards, Clark put on a CD.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out an arm, as the music started.

"You definitely may," Oliver said, taking the hand.

Clark pulled him into his arms and Oliver reveled at the feeling of his lover's embrace.

"Oliver," Clark murmured. "Did you have a good day?"

"I have a fabulous day," Oliver told him. "Thank you . . . for everything."

Clark stepped back. "It's not over yet, love."

"Clark?" What else could his boyfriend be planning?

To his shock, Clark went down on one knee.

"Clark?" Oliver repeated, his eyes wide.

"I love you," Clark said, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I know that I never will. You're my soul mate Oliver and every day I wake up beside you, I fall in love all over again. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a velvet box and snapped it open.

Oliver almost forgot to breathe. Resting there was a ring, with a green stone in the middle, surrounded by what looked to be small white diamonds.

"Will you marry me?" Clark asked.

Oliver felt the tears well up in the back of his eyes. "Yes," Oliver said, "Yes . . . yes!"

Clark stood up and slipped the ring on his finger and captured Oliver's lips.

Pouring all the love he had for the younger man in that kiss, Oliver could barely contain himself. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, his eyes shining.

"Oh God," Oliver said, "We're engaged."

"Yeah, baby, we are," Clark said. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too," Oliver said.

"Happy birthday," Clark said.

"A happy birthday indeed," Oliver agreed. Meeting Clark's lips, he lost himself in the embrace of his lover.

It had definitely been a happy birthday. And he would have many more to come. But knowing that he would be sharing every one with Clark, that was all he wanted.

That was all he needed.

He was about to start a new chapter of his life . . . and with Clark by his side, he knew it would be perfect.


End file.
